


First Sleepover

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Scott and Stiles reminisce about their first sleepover.





	

Scott looked at his fingers intertwined with Stiles as Stiles was snoring softly beside him in bed. Memories from their first sleepover took over his mind. They were five years old. Stiles had only been his friend for five days before Scott had talked his parents into letting Stiles come over and spend the night. Scott remembered when he begged his parents let him stay over. Scott had planned out this huge argument and the whole time they were trying not to laugh. For some reason Scott was convinced they would say no but they agreed. Scott had never been so excited in his life. When he told Stiles that his parents said he could, Stiles eyes had lit up brighter than the sun before looking discouraged. Scott wanted to make sure it was ok with his parents before he talked to Stiles because he didn’t want to get Stiles’ hopes up. Seeing Stiles discouragement upset Scott because he thought he messed up their friendship.   
“Do you not want to be friends,” Scott had asked Stiles.   
“No. I do want to be friends. You’re my best friend in the world Scott. I just don’t know if I want to spend the night with you. It’s not you. It’s me.” Stiles had looked so sad.   
“Do you think I wouldn’t want to spend the night with you? You’re my best friend. What could make you think I wouldn’t want to spend the night with you? I’m the one who asked you silly.”  
Stiles gave him a small smile. “I talk a lot.”  
Scott laughed. “I know that!”  
“Even when I sleep! I talk in my sleep. I don’t want to keep you up or lose you as a friend,” Stiles replied shuffling his feet awkwardly.   
Scott laughed and gave Stiles a big hug. “Nothing could keep me from wanting to be friends with you. Pinky promise. So what? You talk all the time? That doesn’t’ bother me. I like it when you talk.”  
Stiles smiled. “What if I snore?”  
Scott shrugged. “Won’t bother me either.”  
Stiles’s eyes lit up again. “Ok. I’ll ask my parents if I can spend the night.”  
Scott grinned and hugged his best friend. When the Stilinski’s picked Stiles up, Stiles begged for them to let him spend the night with Scott. Melissa arrived and nodded her consent to the Stilinski’s.   
“We would love to have Stiles spend the night. In fact, why don’t the two of you have dinner with me and my husband. I have a feeling we are going to be in each others lives a long time,” Melissa said with a smile.  
Claudia looked at her husband who smiled and nodded. “That would be great. Do you want us to bring anything?”  
“No. I’ll take care of dinner. Is there anything I need to know about in terms of dietary restrictions?” While the adults discussed dinner plans, Scott and Stiles beamed at each other.  
“I can’t wait for you to see my batman cape,” Scott told Stiles. “You should bring yours with you!”  
“Of course,” Stiles replied. “There’s no reason why we both can’t be Batman!”  
It took a lot to separate the boys, but it wasn’t until that they were reminded that they would be spending the night with each other and Stiles needed to go home and pack that Scott decided to let Stiles leave.  
Scott smiled. Around 7, all three Stilinski’s arrived at the McCall’s place. Unfortunately, Scott’s dad had to leave earlier so it was just Melissa who ate with Noah and Claudia. Both the boys were too busy with each other to care about Scott’s father being gone. Scott found himself not caring either to be honest. Both Scott and Stiles ate in their batman capes which the parents found hilarious. They also may or may not have taken dozens of pictures of their sons being adorable with each other which Scott had in a scrapbook under his bed that Stiles still has no idea about. One of these days he’ll show it to him.   
After dinner, Stiles’ parents decided to leave. Stiles was actually sad about being separated from them. Scott gave him a comforting arm around the shoulder when his parents left. “It will be ok. You can see them tomorrow. Do you want to see my toys?”  
That broke Stiles’s sadness. Melissa checked in on the boys periodically throughout the evening. It warmed her heart seeing Scott have a good friend like Stiles. However, she had a feeling that they would grow up to cause a lot of mischief together but she didn’t care. As long as her son had a good friend that was more than enough for her. All she could do was hope that they wouldn’t get into too much trouble.   
Around ten, which is later than she normally allowed Scott to stay up, she told the boys that it was time for bed. Both of them put up a little bit of a fuss, although it was mostly Scott who did so because Stiles was still new around Melissa and wanted her to like him. After making sure they brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas, she watched them get into bed.   
“Ok boys, if you need anything you know where my room is. Stiles if you need me let me know. I can also call your parents if you need me to.”  
“I’ll be ok,” Stiles replied with a yawn. Scott smiled at his friend.  
“Good night,” Scott told his friend.   
“Night Scott,” Stiles replied curling up next to Scott.   
Scott woke up throughout the night to Stiles talking and/or snoring and laughed. Stiles did warn him. It didn’t make him mad at all. He actually enjoyed having someone sleeping next to him. At some point during the night, they ended up holding hands with each other. Neither one of them minded.   
That was a fun night and the first of many many more. At some point both their parents considered the other son. As they grew older and realized their more than friendly feelings for each other, their sleepovers grew less innocent. Scott kissed Stiles fingers causing the other boy to wake up smiling.   
“What’s up Scotty? You’ve got your thinking face on.”  
Scott chuckled. “Just thinking about our first sleepover. Remember when we were young and innocent?”  
Stiles laughed and sat up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. “I love you. I think I lost my innocence when I met you though.”  
“Are you trying to say that you were corrupted by me,” Scott asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Maybe I am,” Stiles replied with a grin.  
“I’m not the one whose mom always called him mischief.”  
Stiles laughed. “You don’t know what she called you when you weren’t around.”  
“Do I want to know,” Scott asked raising an eyebrow.   
“She loved you a lot. You were like a second son to her,” Stiles told Scott with a sad smile. “I bet she would be happy that you and I are together. I think she always suspected something more was between us when we got older.”  
Scott smiled. “That wouldn’t surprise me. She always seemed to know more than she let on.”  
Stiles sighed sadly. He missed his mother more than anything. Scott wrapped his arms around his boyfriend planting a kiss on top of his head. “I love you. If I could bring your mom back I would.”  
“I know,” Stiles replied looking up at Scott with teary eyes. “I love you too. That day that we met was the best day of my life.”  
“I’m glad that you came and talked to me,” Scott replied bumping his nose against Stiles’. “If it weren’t for you I would have probably died by now. I wouldn’t have survived being a werewolf if I didn’t have you.”  
“You wouldn’t have survived life without me Scotty,” Stiles said laughing. “But that’s what I’m here for. I’m your anchor. I am always going to be here for you.”  
“I’m glad to have you as my mate for life,” Scott told him pulling him in for another kiss. Stiles happily kissed his boyfriend a while before yawning.  
“Now, if you don’t mind, can I go back to sleep? I am exhausted. That lacrosse game wore me out.”  
Scott laughed. “And the sex with me didn’t?”  
“That did too and that was so much better,” Stiles replied. “But you enjoy your reminiscing.”  
“Nah, I’ve had enough reminiscing for one night.” This night, unlike their first night they spent together, they slept naked with each other.


End file.
